


房事战争四

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	房事战争四

别名：暴露狂与偷窥狂  
土方一直有每天晚上到卧房阳台去抽烟的习惯  
一天他发现阳台正对面黑了很久的房子搬进了新房客  
两栋楼建得很近，两边的阳台围栏只有一臂的间隔  
对面的新住户开着灯，却只拉上了薄纱窗帘，导致土方抽烟的时候能把房内的人的行为看得一清二楚  
土方尴尬极了，但他也不想改变自己抽烟的习惯，只好扭头看其他方向，尽量不去看对面的房间

过了两天，土方如常到阳台抽烟，却错愕地看到对面的人竟然正在撸管  
那人坐在床缘，侧身对着阳台，腿间粗大的分身高高翘起，单手带着节奏撸动  
'好大'，带点嫉妒的不爽念头第一时间出现在土方脑海  
紧接着是强烈的羞忿，这人是怎样！做这么私密的事竟然还不拉上厚点的窗帘！我可完全不想当偷窥狂啊！为什么得被迫看到这种画面！  
土方转身回去房里，但忍了五分钟实在还是很想抽烟，想着对方应该结束了吧，再次来到了阳台

竟然还没结束！对方还脱掉了上衣，上半身结实的肌肉线条看得一清二处，对方好像非常享受，一手向后撑着床，仰起头粗粗的喘息，脖子和喉结的曲线完美的展露  
土方受到强烈的冲击，他发现自己竟有点燥热，连忙忍无可忍的向对面大吼“对面的变态！做这种事要拉上窗帘啊！”

正爽到不行的银时突然被一声大吼打断，他愤怒地拉上裤子，推开阳台门吼回去“你才是变态偷窥狂吧！居然偷看别人自慰！不知羞耻！”  
土方对着突然放大到面前不远处的银卷毛继续吼回去，“明明是你不拉上窗帘！我只是习惯出来吸烟！你这样害得我都无法吸烟了！”  
“阿银我明明就有拉窗帘！你这变态尼古丁患者！”  
“你那种窗帘拉了不跟没拉一样！你这个人跟你那头卷毛一样恶心！还染成银色！骚包死了！”  
“混蛋！阿银我这是天生的发色！你这M字型浏海的偷窥狂！”  
“就说我不是偷窥狂！哪个偷窥狂会告诉你他在看！你这混蛋死鱼眼！”  
“谁知道你是不是已经看了很久了！你这白痴青光眼！”  
“我没有！你还不快进去！拉上厚的窗帘！老子要抽烟了！”  
“你凭什么管我的自由！阿银我爱来我自己的阳台你管得着吗！”  
土方直接把烟点上，吸了一口，再把烟雾吐向银时的方向  
“哈哈风向不对呢多串君，你这可影响不到我”，银时说着掏出一支棒棒糖开始舔  
“啧，你是长不大的小孩吗？居然吃棒棒糖”  
“笨蛋，糖分可是世界上最重要的东西！”  
“闭嘴，恶心的糖分控”  
“喂，多串君，侮辱糖分大神会下地狱喔”  
“谁是多串啊，你个白痴”

两人隔着一臂宽的距离的幼稚斗嘴从这一天拉开了序幕  
可能是下班后来一场无所顾忌的吵架特别舒压，两人不知不觉养成了每天固定时间到阳台一人抽烟一人吃糖互相嘲讽的习惯

 

一天土方加班到特别晚，回到家筋疲力尽的他只想赶快脱下汗湿的衣服去洗澡  
却没注意他并没有拉窗帘  
对面阳台的银时正倚着栏杆等待土方的出现，看到对面房间亮起时眼睛一亮，却看到那人双手抓住衣服下摆一把脱掉上衣  
土方漂亮的胸肌腹肌线条让银时看直了眼，“啧，身材真好，就是比阿银我瘦了点”  
银时不要脸地上下扫视土方的身材“这家伙不是知道没拉窗帘会被看光吗？嗯，肯定是他故意露给阿银看的，这个不知羞的暴露狂”  
土方跟皮带奋斗了好一会，给了银时很多仔细欣赏的时间，银时的红眸流连在土方劲瘦的腰身、和胸前的小红点上，眼中的颜色渐渐深邃了起来  
在土方脱下长裤走进浴室之间，银时又满足地收获了土方修长的大腿、挺翘的臀部

等土方洗好澡换好衣服来到阳台，失望地发现对面的房间已经暗了，没斗嘴到土方也失去了吸烟的兴致，转身回房倒在床上昏睡了过去

土方一连加班了三天，银时连做了两天春梦，洗了两天内裤，第三天欣赏到土方俐落诱人的肌肉线条后他忍不下去了

这天土方洗好澡再次推开阳台门想去看看对面的混蛋在不在时突然被搂进了一个满是侵略气息的怀抱里  
正想用力挣脱并攻击的土方突然闻到了一股甜腻的糖果味，瞬间明悟来人的身份，放松了下来，“混蛋你怎么跑到这边了？就算距离不远还是很危险欸” ，放下防备后疲惫的他完全忘记去管自己正倚在邻居怀里的情况  
银时非常满意土方对他的松懈与依赖，这个人大概比自己想像地更加美味

“多串君怎么把自己弄得这么累？”银时伸手替他按摩眉头，土方舒服到不自觉地把身体的重量都挪到银时的怀里，“谁是多串啦…就加班呗，欸，你还没回答我你怎么跑过来了”  
“有人不知羞耻的勾引了阿银我三天，我再不过来岂不是太不知情识趣了”，银时笑着对土方的耳垂吹了口气  
“欸？”土方抖了一下，被工作透支的大脑反应不过来，茫然地转头看向银时

“多串君热情大胆地开着窗帘表演了三天脱衣秀给阿银我欣赏，阿银我这么善解人意，怎么能辜负多串君的一番用心呢？”  
意识到自己居然让这混蛋看了三天脱衣秀，土方精致的脸刹那被血色覆盖  
“我只是没注意到！才不是在勾引你！”土方羞愤的辩解

“是吗？”银时搂在土方腰间的手滑进他居家服内轻抚着他的侧腰  
颤抖了一下，土方抗议“不对！你竟然看了三天！为什么不跟我说！你这个变态偷窥狂！”  
“阿银我可是正大光明地欣赏呢！而且我怎么能戳破多串君的用心良苦呢？”  
“我才没用心良苦！那只是失误！”  
银时趁着土方专心和他辩驳的时候将土方困在自己和玻璃门间，把腿卡进土方的双腿之间，最后摸上了土方的胸膛，捉住了那诱惑了他三次的小红点

“啊－你做什么！快放开我！”土方这时才注意到自己和银时暧昧的姿势还有自己衣内的手掌  
土方想逃离，却被银时压在了玻璃门上，银时从背后紧贴上土方，侧头叼住土方柔软的耳垂舔咬着，“我想做什么多串君还不清楚吗？”  
这时隔着柔软的居家服，土方可以清楚地感受到一个炽热的硬物正抵在自己臀缝间

想起自己曾经目睹银时自慰的画面，土方浑身燥热努力想挪开自己的臀部，却没有任何空间，反而像是在磨蹭那粗大的东西  
“哈，多串君真热情，我们可还在室外呢”  
“才没有！放开我！不可以！”  
银时双腿用力将土方的腿顶开，让自己的火热分身能更加贴合土方的臀缝

土方为了逃离那散发热气和强烈侵略性的硬物只能努力踮起脚尖，双手向后推拒银时  
银时不为所动，双手继续亵玩土方胸前的小点，胯部则一耸一耸向上顶弄  
陌生而强烈的快感从胸前传递到土方四肢百骸，让他不禁呻吟出声，“别这样－呃啊－”  
银时一手向下探入土方裤子，握住他翘起的秀气分身，“你明明就很喜欢”

土方双腿开始发颤，无法站稳，双手赶忙收回去抵住玻璃门，“啊啊－”，银时有技巧地玩弄土方的硬物，让青涩的土方无法言语，只能发出难耐的呻吟  
银时低头在土方脖颈落下一连串的吻痕，一手快速律动，让平时禁欲的土方很快便忍不住泄在了裤裆里

银时推开玻璃拉门，把失神无力的土方推进房里，突然变亮的环境让土方稍微回神，粗喘着抗议“你私闯民宅…”  
“哦？是吗？我以为是多串君邀请阿银我进来的”  
银时把土方推向床，让他趴跪在床上，一把拉下他的棉裤  
“啊！你做什么！”土方想抓住自己的裤子，却被银时压制，“多串君的裤子都脏掉了，当然要脱掉不是吗”  
银时掰开土方的臀瓣，把刚刚沾在手上的精液涂在那嫣红小口上，按压揉弄了几下便挤入了一根手指  
“啊啊－出去－混蛋！不可以！”  
“乖～你真紧，放松点，不然会受伤的”  
然而土方未经人事的小穴紧致干涩，银时的手指伸入一个指节就被紧紧卡住  
“啧，你这里有没有润滑剂之类的东西？”  
“怎么可能会有那种东西！”  
“那只能这样了”，银时低头舔上那个小口，在穴口舔弄了几下便将舌尖顶入小穴内  
“啊－你做什么！快住手！很脏的！”  
“不会，你很干净～别紧张，放松点”  
土方大口喘息，紧抓着床单，只能溢出一些无意义的音节  
银时将小穴舔得足够湿润后，又换回手指进行扩张，灵活地抽插勾按，让土方只能无助地颤抖和呻吟  
在四指都能顺畅地滑动后，银时拉下裤头，换上自己的粗大  
突然被火热的硬物入侵、塞满，让土方忍不住叫了出声，“啊啊…不…”  
银时缓缓地抽出再推入，盯着土方最隐秘的部位，看它被撑到光滑，只能努力吞吸自己的粗壮火热  
感觉土方适应后，银时开始加速律动，一下一下地挞伐土方敏感的肠肉  
“会受不了…求…你”，身后阵阵强烈的快感让土方的眼里泛起一层生理性泪水

“看，玻璃门上反射了我们的样子呢！多串君你真是太性感了！”  
宽大的落地玻璃门完整的呈现两人交媾的样子  
“啊！没拉窗帘！快－啊啊－拉…上窗…窗帘…”土方惊恐地想到可能会被人目击两人荒诞的情事，想让银时先去拉上窗帘  
“不要，拉上了多串君就看不到我们欢爱的样子了，看到了吗？阿银我是这样进入你的”银时拒绝，捏着土方的下巴逼他去看玻璃上自己如何翘高臀部去迎合与承受银时的粗大一次次又重又深的侵袭  
“呵呵喜欢吗？喜欢阿银我这样占有你吗？还是你想换别的姿势？”  
“混蛋…下流…呃啊…”土方瞪大迷蒙的双眼，羞耻得全身蜷曲，虽然知道晚上这周围的住户只有自己和银时会跑到阳台上，但他还是万分地羞耻和担心，紧张感让土方的肠肉阵阵紧缩  
“呵，多串君是看着自己淫荡的样子太兴奋了吗？吸得那么用力”

这晚上银时拉着土方换了五六种姿势，每个姿势都逼着土方睁大眼睛从玻璃门上看个仔细

最后失去意识前，土方暗暗发誓再也不去阳台而且一定要锁好阳台门、拉好窗帘  
却不知道他昏睡过去后某个无良的家伙已经擅自翻出他的钥匙，哼着歌准备去复制一把了


End file.
